


In The Tail Section

by DarkInMe



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Dark!Curtis, Don't Like Don't Read, Dystopia, F/M, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rape, Talks about rape, This is dark as usual, Threats of Violence, because it was in the movie, mentions of cannibalism, misogyny a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: You are a resident of the tail section of Snowpiercer who has caught Curtis’ eye. He isn’t pleased to find out about your budding romance with another male and decides that he has to show you who you belong to.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	In The Tail Section

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DarkCurtisHolidayChallenge by [ jtargaryen](https://jtargaryen18.tumblr.com/) on tumblr with the the dialogue prompt- "You think you're scared of me now?"

Curtis’ guttural laughter reached your ears. It gave you a measure of his distance from your makeshift berth, which was not too much. He was chatting with some of the people, who were comfortable doing so with him, and you were aware that it won't take long before he would pass by you. It never did.  
  
You couldn't control yourself from breathing unevenly neither could you prevent your muscles from going stiff in your lover's arms. Rick, thankfully, noticed that something was wrong the moment you stopped kissing him back.  
  
He pulled away his lips from yours and cupped your face delicately in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" Rick's voice was soft and low.  
  
"Curtis, he is coming here." You sounded unhinged even to yourself.  
  
Rick frowned at you, not seeing what that had to with your make out session getting interrupted. It better not had to do with the insecure possibility in his mind.  
  
"So? He'll pass by," Rick said before leaning in for another kiss.  
  
You flinched away, it was reflexive. A part of your mind thought over if Curtis would bother to stop at your berth if he were to see Rick's trouser clad legs hanging off it. Privacy was foreign to everyone on the tail section but purposeful interruption was considered rude most of the times. Though the rules played quite differently for Curtis.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rick was bothered. You preferred it when he was calm and sweet. At least him.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing."  
  
You batted off the bad thoughts, memories and possibilities and let Rick take your mouth in another hungry kiss. He resumed running his hands across your body and squeezing at your soft curves. Though you usually loved being touched by him, it proved hard to relax completely despite of his warm presence.  
  
The worry of Curtis’ odd visits, those that occurred right before you prepared to go to sleep, made your blood rush. Perhaps, you hoped that, it would be one of those times when he'd pass on and forget about your existence until the next day.  
  
You urged yourself to focus your attention on Rick, the feeling of his mouth and tongue and his body against your own. The rousing heat within your core and the hardness poking on your belly through the material of your worn-out frock. If you were to keep all the anxious thoughts aside, you could think that this time you were ready to go all the way with him.  
  
That is until the curtains shifted. White light burned your retinas through the lids. Your momentary blinded vision did not hinder your ability to understand who stood by the bed and blocked the ceiling light's pathway to create a shadow in his own body's shape.  
  
_Curtis._  
  
His slim, yet larger than yours and Rick’s, frame was covered in layers of clothing and on his head rested his signature black woollen cap. His demeanour always radiated of something cold and unnerving to you. A mark of anger was persistently present on his face.  
  
You had seen him being genuinely nice to others, a rare few lucky ones, but certainly never had the pleasure to have experienced the same from him. Neither did you wish to.  
  
"What is going on here, kids?"  
  
Rick had already detached himself from you, but he was pulled further away by Curtis. Your fingers curled tightly around Rick's wrist under the thin blanket that covered both of your bodies.  
  
"We are just- just- uh-" Rick stuttered like a teenager caught in the middle of the act by their parent.  
  
To be fair, Curtis’ gaze was filled with similar judgement as well. But you weren't sure why Rick would feel flustered. He was in good terms with Curtis already and seeking bodily pleasure was a basic need that most people in the tail section openly indulged in. As long as it was consensual, you did not see the need to give an explanation to or be ashamed of a third party, no matter if it was Curtis.  
  
Of course, such boldness existed only in your dreams.  
  
Curtis smiled at your nervous boyfriend, as you'd like to call him. He slapped his back with good will.  
  
"What's with the fumbling, kid? I know what's going on. Nothing to be ashamed of." Curtis turned to you. "Right, (y/n)?"  
  
There wasn't a correct answer to that question according to you, not one that will justify the hint of a dubious tone in his voice.  
  
You shifted towards the end of the bed until the cold wall hit your back, aiming to hide away from Curtis’ vision.  
  
Curtis chuckled. You hated it.  
  
"That's a shy girl you've got there, Rick. Since when have you two been an item? I hardly remember seeing you two together."  
  
Rick heard curiosity and you heard displeasure.  
  
"A couple- couple of weeks?" Rick looked at your way for confirmation.  
  
You did not answer. You did not keep an exact track of the days, but you were sure that your thing with him had started much later than when your weird and creepy interactions with Curtis had started.  
  
Rick had been different than the other men and boys of the tail section. He was not predatory and perverted right off the bat like most men including Curtis were, and he actually had the courtesy of behaving like a gentleman even when he did not have to.  
  
"Really?" He seemed amused, not in a good way at all.  
  
He had placed a hand on the upper berth to lean forward in order to have a better look at you. You were avoiding his eyes entirely.  
  
"Uh- yeah."  
  
"Rick." You squeezed his hand. "Can we…continue?" You whispered to him.  
  
Curtis passed a glare in your direction that was felt and not seen. You were desperate for him to leave you alone.  
  
Rick gave you a nod before turning to the taller man. Curtis was quick to cut him off before he could even have spoken.  
  
"You know what, Rick? The boys were looking for you. They were discussing something with Gilliam. You should go there."  
  
"Oh." Rick untangled his fingers from yours.  
  
_Shit_. You had forgotten how eager and determined he was to join the gang of Curtis and his boys. They enjoyed a certain, no, a good amount of power over the others. Not all of them were cruel and savage per se, some of them were likeable, but not to you of course.  
  
"Me? Really?"  
  
For the glimmer of happiness in his eyes there was the shade of gloom in yours. His feet had already landed on the floor with two excited thuds.  
  
"Yes! Just tell them that you were busy, but Curtis sent you on time. They'll understand," he instructed your dumb boyfriend.  
  
Curtis gave him another pat on the back and a wink. You could see that Rick was bubbling with excitement. Getting called to a night hour meeting, probably a useless one, meant a lot for his aspiring heart.  
  
Your heart was sinking in those depths of your chest you were not aware existed until now. Couldn't Rick see that Curtis was playing? Bluffing him? All to send him away from you.  
  
"Rick!" You hissed just as Rick jumped to his feet.  
  
You lurched forward to grab his arm but he was out of your reach. Rick had not missed your sharp voice calling him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't- can't you go later. Isn't it late now?"  
  
In reality you wanted to say, ‘Please don't leave me alone with Curtis’, but you couldn't with him gawking at you and inspecting your actions like a train guard.  
  
"I'd say that it'd be better if you go, buddy," Curtis suggested.  
  
And his word was enough to send Rick away from a possible sex opportunity. The goodness did come with his innocence and naivety.  
  
"I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
Rick kissed you on the lips before he went sprinting down the narrow hallway created between the multiple sleeping berths.  
  
Though there were other people around, standing outside at a distance or inside their own crammed up beds, for a second it felt as if it was just you and Curtis in the whole train. Your fast beating heart and the hotness of your blood were at par with the apprehension that your whole being was in denial of.  
  
His gaze was intense, burning into your soul. You did not dare to glance at him to acknowledge his presence, but you did have the audacity to ignore it by slipping back into your bed and pull the blanket up while ignoring it.  
  
Curtis held open the curtain just as you reached to close them. He kept his eyes fixed on you as he slithered into the bed, making himself comfortable at the opposite end.  
  
His feet touched yours and you immediately pulled your knees into your chest. Panic was setting in but your body had chosen to respond with the freeze mode instead of flight which may not have gotten you too far, but could have been better still.  
  
"Curtis- what are you- I want to sleep."  
  
The curtain rings produced an unpleasant rusty noise as Curtis dragged the cloth barrier to cover both ends. He left little spaces, just enough to illuminate and make both your faces visible.  
  
The partial light reflected on only some edges of his face, the hard ones, and his stressed eyes below his bushy brows. He appeared more daunting than ever.  
  
"No, I think we should talk first."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About this. About Rick."  
  
Curtis set his long legs on either side of you and bent forward. He pulled off the cap of his head and scratched his unwashed hair.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I-I I'm doing what I want and that's- that's none of your business," your snarled at him. You hated that you did not sound as strong as you had intended to.  
  
Curtis laughed. It was fake and filled with mockery. He tugged at the end of your blanket lightly. You clutched it tightly to your chest and resisted him.  
  
"You have got it all wrong, girl," he belittled you. "Everything happening around here is very much my business, and it does it not matter what you want. I spotted you first, way before the boy. _You are mine_."  
  
You gasped with disgust. His words were demeaning. You were equivalent to an object not a person. He calls it his and then no once can touch it.  
  
You would be lying if you said that you were oblivious to the misogynistic and power dominated dynamics that existed in the tail section. You did not know what the situation was like in the rest of the train, but here the weak and vulnerable got torn apart and eaten up. Quite literally as well not too long ago.  
  
Curtis was a monster you had always been afraid of. He may have changed a lot from the cannibalistic maniac that he once was due to Gilliam's divine intervention, but there were a lot of things that he had not been able to change. And given the terrible and fixed circumstances that you were in, you were afraid that they never will.  
  
This was his primal nature, raw and animalistic. His needs required immediate gratification, whether it be by hook or by crook. It was your misfortune that you were the targeted victim. You wished that you could go back in time and change the thing that made him attracted to you in the first place.  
  
"I'm not yours," your voice quivered as you spoke as did your body.  
  
Curtis stared you dead in the eye. His expression faded into an indecipherable one. He let you simmer in the awkward silence as he shed his jacket and placed it behind him. With only a thin shirt draping his scrawny self he appeared less intimidating, but seemed threatening nevertheless.  
  
The undigested remains of the protein block eaten earlier in the day churned inside your stomach. Droplets of sweat beaded on your forehead despite of the cold environment.  
  
You sucked a gulp of air in through a dry throat as Curtis shifted his stance so that his weight was supported on his hands and knees. You grabbed the edge of the bed. Curtis prevented your attempt to slide your legs off it.  
  
"I will scream."  
  
Curtis smirked. He crawled forward, crept over your body like a reptile.  
  
"Go ahead. Let's see who is stupid enough to try and save you from me."  
  
He made a fair point. No one was stupid enough to get in Curtis’ way, maybe not even your Rick. But you were probably.  
  
You produced a near squeal when he bunched the blanket in one hand and ripped it off of your body. The very next moment his hot palms and fingers had wrapped themselves around each of your knees. With one easy pull he had you sprawled beneath him.  
  
Cool air brushed your inner thighs. Your cheeks reddened as you noticed that your flimsy skirt had ridden up and gave Curtis free access to your private parts.  
  
It became more difficult to breathe. There was a dull ache in your chest and throat as if ice was freezing inside them.  
  
"Curtis- no," you whispered.  
  
He had no intention to listen to you. He simply lowered himself on your body until the space between you two was only of a few inches.  
  
He yanked at your left knee, settling in between your thighs when they parted. Your next verbal protest was swallowed by Curtis as he sealed his lips to yours. His kiss was extremely unlike Rick’s. It was not soft or sweet. It was rough, hungry and demanding.  
  
His rough beard pricked the skin on your face. Down below, Curtis was busy humping his erection on your panty covered mound. Your struggles were answered by the pinch of his nails behind your knee and at the base of your throat.  
  
You were suffocated, trapped in a box of multiple unpleasant experiences.  
  
Tears slipped down your eyes in defeat. You did not know what to be more upset about, being forced by Curtis or doing this behind Rick's back. There were only a few males like him that existed in the tail section. You did not want to ruin your chance with a good one and end up with a brute.  
  
You gathered the little adrenaline fuelled energy that you had and banged your fists on his chest. He was much stronger than you, heavier as well. That was strange since you both had had the same diet for years. Why was he the one with better physical strength?  
  
When it seemed impossible to push him off yourself you decided to attack him with your nails. You dug them in his neck once before scratching three bloody lines into his bony cheek. Simultaneously you bit on his lip too.  
  
Curtis jerked away from you, wincing as he touched the cuts on his cheek.  
  
If you had any idea that you will be staring into a pair of angry black orbs that had lost any hint of the previous soft blue in them, you would have remained as docile and submissive as possible.  
  
Curtis did not a waste a second more before backhanding you on your left cheek. The impact of his muscles and bones swung your neck in the other direction.  
  
He barely let you register the burn of the slap as he wrapped his hand around your throat, crushed it and brought his face near yours. His nostrils flares and hot breath fanned over your stinging cheek.  
  
You were trembling beneath him, regretting your whole life in a matter of seconds. You screwed your eyes shut because seeing nothing was somehow better than seeing the contempt on his face.  
  
"Have you lost your mind, bitch?"  
  
You whimpered pathetically as you shook your head at him.  
  
"N-no... I'm sorry- please-"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please, please don't hurt me, Curtis."  
  
"Huh, should've thought before scratching me like a fucking wild cat, shouldn't you? Should have thought before doing a lot of things."  
  
You sniffled in response. In all the years of your life spent in the train you had witnessed horrible and unspeakable things, almost been a subject to them too several times, but never had you been as terrified as you were of Curtis at that moment.  
  
Since you were certain that there was no God willing to help the suffering, you prayed for Rick to come back and save you. If there was any hope at all of you making out of Curtis’ grip without any further damage then that hoped relied on Rick's return.  
  
"Look at you, shivering and crying. Just pretending to be brave. Can't even look at me."  
  
Curtis twisted your jaw, trying to make you face him, but you did not let your eyes meet his at any cost.  
  
"Eyes on me," he said.  
  
You did not conform.  
  
"I said, eyes on me!"  
  
He banged your head against the wall behind you and tightened his grip on your throat. You were afraid to look into the dark voids of his irises but also of the consequences of not obeying his command.  
  
The satisfactory twitching at the edge of his lips gave you the inference that he enjoyed your fear. Of course, he did. He enjoyed dominance.  
  
Curtis closed in the space between you two by pressing his forehead on yours. The blood leaking from his cheek stained your face. His nose touched the tip of yours as he looked straight into your watery eyes. There was no escaping him. He seemed to take up his room in each of your available five senses.  
  
"You think you're scared of me now?" He growled, deep and low.  
  
A choked sob was your answer.  
  
"I can be worse. Much worse. I can give you unimaginable pain, take you in front of everyone and not one of them will come to fend for you. I can make them join me."  
  
He gave you a moment of silence to digest his words.  
  
"You want that?"  
  
You moved your head in a ‘no’ as much as you could within the restraint of his hand.  
  
"Do you want me to do all that to you? Because I won't mind doing it. You know I am extremely capable of doing it too. Besides, all these people can use a lesson on who's the boss here right about now. We need to lessen the number of people, girls like you, don't we?"  
  
"N-no, Curtis. I don't want that. Please." Your voice became thinner with each spoken word. "I will be good."  
  
Curtis examined your expression with scepticism and considered your words. As if you had the guts to have a change of heart and defy him after what he said.  
  
To your short relief Curtis released your throat and moved an inch downwards on your body. It was time for a different part of you to be assaulted.  
  
"You better," he said.  
  
He wiped the blood on his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt before proceeding to take it off himself. You couldn't help but let your sight stray down the expanse of his broad torso, spotting the outline of various scars littered across defined muscles. Even with the lack of proper nutrition, Curtis tried to work as much as he could on his fitness.  
  
You contained the little whimpers forming in your throat as Curtis let his hands dwell freely over your body. He hiked up your skirt and bunched it around your waist. He was less considerate for the part of the garment that covered your chest as he simply tore it down the middle and let the fabric rip to the point that it did not serve its purpose of protecting your breasts from him or the cold anymore.  
  
The only heat that was given to you was by his body and you were at the point where you'd rather chose freezing to death than seeking comfort in him. Not that you had a choice. You live or die by his will.  
  
Curtis explored the swells of your breasts with his lips and tongue, letting the wet piece of muscle tickle and lick circles around your nipples. You heard the fumbling of his belt as he unbuckled it and pushed down his pants.  
  
His hot and meaty hardness rested on your inner thigh. He rubbed it upwards until the tip poked at your womanhood that was yet to be uncovered. Something wet leaked from it and soaked a patch into your panty. You already felt dirtied.  
  
It was difficult not to squirm and whine beneath him, not to try to push him off and run like hell. Being pinned beneath a man, Curtis or not, had been a scenario that you had feared for the larger part of your life spent on the train. You had tried to prepare yourself for it too, thought of all the ways you'd be brave and fight your way out of it.  
  
But you were reduced to a helpless thing, much to your disappointment. Several girls and women told you that it was best to be quiet and let it happen. They said that it gets over quickly and you endure less harm that way.  
  
You knew that it was pointless and stupid to expect both things. Now that you were under Curtis’ radar you were going to experience exploitation more than once, that is if he doesn't tire of you early.  
  
His callous fingers found their way into your panties. Two of them gathered a small amount of slick from between your folds and rubbed it up and down from your clit to your entrance.  
  
You wriggled and attempted to close your legs around him. The sparks of pleasure were unwanted and humiliating. Curtis chuckled, watching you contain a moan and holding the red in your cheeks.  
  
"Liking it already?"  
  
You dug your teeth into your lips and turned your head away from him.  
  
"Rick would be so disappointed in you," he said as he peeled off the panties from you, sliding them down to your claves.  
  
Things got realer by the second.  
  
"You ever let him touch you here? Or anyone for that matter?"  
  
Rick had. A few other men had too against your will. There had only been hands and fingers so far. That was a detail Curtis wasn't looking for. You understood what he really wanted to know.  
  
"No," you answered.  
  
His smile formed on your neck.  
  
"Good."  
  
Curtis shoved the tip of his cock between your folds. He pressed it on your clit and then your slit, collecting as much of your juices as he could.  
  
You writhed involuntarily, the pit in your stomach deepened. No matter how much you made yourself understand that there was not a thing you could do to make him change his mind, that this was going to happen one way or another, your body and mind were not ready to accept it.  
  
In another hopeless trial you pushed at his hips. He was only urged to get himself lined up and your entrance.  
  
"Please, Curtis. I don't want this," you pleaded.  
  
It went past his ears. He had started easing himself inside you.  
  
"Curtis- no, please! I can't! I love him- please!"  
  
He stopped the movement of his hips midway and stared down at you. He had an expression of disgust, as if you had said something utterly stupid and vile.  
  
"Oh, dear. You are pretty fucking stupid, aren't you?"  
  
Curtis caressed your cheek gently, adding more condescendence to his words.  
  
"You don't love Rick. You are just making the best out of a horrible situation."  
  
His other held your hip tightly as he sensed your struggle come forth. More pressure was added to the narrow canal of your vagina.  
  
"Just like I am."  
  
Curtis filled himself inside you in one swift, pain bringing motion. He made no attempt to muffle the scream that he drew from you. He hardly cared for the people nearby having to hear of your predicament, not the women, not the children. He did not bother for their peace either.  
  
He remained still inside you for a few seconds, savouring the warmth of your walls that hugged his cock in the most delicious manner. His body curved over yours as he grunted like an animal.  
  
"Tight."  
  
On the other hand you were containing your urge to break down into sobs. It was too much. You were too full. You were torn and packing something beyond your capacity. _It hurt_.  
  
You hadn't thought that it could get any worse until Curtis began pulling back only to push back in. He impaled you with slow and steady stabs at first, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Your thighs quivered around his hips.

There was nothing pleasurable about it except for the small tingles that you felt when he accidently brushed past a sensitive spot inside you. That was nothing compared to the pain and humiliation that you were suffering.

After exploring and invading the entirety of your depths, Curtis began fucking you in earnest. He planted a hand on the hard mattress, beside your head, and drilled in with more vigour in the new angle. With the other he kneaded your breast in time with his forceful thrusts.

You kept telling yourself that it would be over soon and then you would be left alone. But Curtis seemed to go on forever. Your tears and whimpers had died sooner than him showing any signs of reaching completion.

Curtis bent himself over you. His grunts were released directly into your ears and his beard scratched your jaw. He whispered filthy things that hurt a bit at the start but became incomprehensible to you after a while.

You were getting exhausted of the prolonged pounding that your smaller body had to take. Your senses did not dull even then. Instead they became focused on the sensitive touches. Your mind registered the bruising movements between your legs, the teeth nipping at your earlobe and neck, and the cold air brushing over your exposed skin with more preference than anything else. You wished that they’d fade away, but they remained prominent.

You closed your eyes and counted the seconds. In the absence of a visual to focus on, you took note of the change in his rhythm and the increased urgency that made him slightly dishevelled. He thrusted in frenzy but not with the smooth pattern that he had used at the start.

This having been your first experience with a man finding his release inside of you, the meaning of his twitching and pulsating member between your walls was unknown to you. But you did feel a glimmer of hope when Curtis slowed down and reduced the frequency of his thrusts. His breaths became shallow. He pulled himself almost completely out and filled you all the way in.

The to and fro motion came to an abrupt halt. He nestled himself in your warmth a last time before retreating from your cavern. He unfolded himself from your form and sat on his knees. You heard him first, then saw him fisting himself above your belly. His choked grunt of satisfaction preluded his climax. He screwed his eyes shut as the tip of cock spurted out ribbons of his white see over you, painting you from chest to stomach with his essence, soaking the piece of cloth that covered your mid as well.

You finally let yourself lower your vision to his pelvic region and found that his flaccid cock was covered with slick, cum and hints of crimson. If you ignored the latter detail, the former could be celebrated.

Slowly, you brought your thighs together and closed your legs for good. The ache and soreness caused you to wince. You assumed that the pain was here to stay for a while. You pull down your skirt as far you could, regardless of the various bodily fluids that was and will be staining it.

For once Curtis spared you from his repulsive attention as he donned on his own articles of clothing. You were pleased to know that he was done for the time being and was going to leave you alone. You were too tired and broken to worry about the several future consequences that came with Curtis claiming you.

You scooted to the extreme side and gave space for Curtis to exit your bedding. You searched for your blanket to cover yourself with it again. Once you were as comfortable as you could have been in your situation you let your lids hood over your eyeballs.

Much to your disappointment, you felt Curtis’ palm cup your cheek. He turned your head in his direction and you were forced to take a peek at what he was doing. You were not physically or mentally capable of taking any more torture.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Curtis cooed to you.

He was too near your face. You could feel his hot breath on you again.

“I’m gonna go and send Rick back. You have to tell him what happened, you have to let the poor boy know that you belong to someone else now.”

Your eyes widened and you started shaking your head. The sickening sensation in your stomach that was in the process of decreasing, spiked up again. You could not confront Rick after this. Not now, not ever.

“No, Curtis. Please don’t do that!”

Curtis grinned at your panic.

“Well, someone has got to break it to him. And as much as I would like to do it, I think it will be better if he hears it from you, don’t you think?”

You clenched your jaw and looked away from him. Negotiating with him would definitely be unfruitful. It seemed that he was worse than you had imagined him to be.

“Why?” You squeaked. Your lips quivered.

Curtis stroked your hair gently, tucking away any loose strands behind your ear. He leaned closer to whisper.

“Because I can.”

You shivered as his lips traced a line up your cheek to your forehead. He pressed a soft kiss on top of it. If he meant to comfort you with it then he failed to do so. But he probably was successful if he had aimed to slake another internal desire.

He glanced at your face a final time before stepping out of your small berth. You would have been relieved but the night and your life was filled with horrors yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your comments to let me know how you feel :)


End file.
